Minha vida seria uma droga sem você
by kirsten.black
Summary: Songfic curtinha, centrada no casal Walburga e Orion Black. Música tema: My Life Would Suck Without You - Kelly Clarkson.


_**Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye,**_

_**Maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight,**_

_**I know that I've got issues. . .**_

A mulher se encontrava encostada na parede do banheiro, na parte do box, com a porta trancada por dentro. As lágrimas rolavam pelo seu rosto em grande quantidade, alheias às batidas na porta e aos pedidos desesperados de que a mesma fosse aberta. **- Meu amor, abre a porta. Deixa eu entrar, deixa eu conversar com você. **Orion pedia, enquanto tentava forçar a porta do banheiro, para poder entrar. Ele tinha medo do que a mulher poderia fazer contra si mesma, dadas as condições em que ela se encontrava. **- Eu quero ver você me obrigar. Você não é meu pai, portanto sabe que não tem o direito de fazer isso! **Ela respondeu, sem nem ao menos pesar as proprias palavras. Estava com raiva, e magoada, por conta da discussão séria que havia começado há alguns minutos atrás. **- Ultimamente eu tenho me sentido como tal, dada a maneira irresponsável como você vem agindo. Exatamente como a menininha mimada, a bonequinha do papai. **Orion estava começando a ficar seriamente irritado com o comportamento da mulher. Ela estava enfrentando um problema, um problema sério, e não queria dar o braço a torcer e admitir isso. O acidente, provocado pela quantidade de álcool que ela havia bebido, da semana passada quase a matou, e no entanto ela já estava bebendo de novo. **- Você realmente sabe como conversar com uma pessoa, Orion. Me deixa em paz! **Ela gritou, enquanto fez com que um dos seus vidros de perfume se espatifasse na porta do banheiro, pelo lado de dentro. As lágrimas que antes rolavam pelo seu rosto, agora caiam com uma intensidade ainda maior. Aos poucos, ela foi escorregando com as costas contra a parede, até que estava sentada no chão, com a cabeça encostada nos joelhos. **- Te deixar em paz, pra você agir como uma criança estúpida outra vez? Você quase morreu naquele maldito acidente, e hoje eu te encontro bebendo de novo. No que diabos você estava pensando? O quão irresponsável você ainda consegue ser, Walburga Black? **As palavras dele eram as mais duras possíveis, e a atingiram como um soco no estômago. **- Eu te odeio, Orion. Eu te odeio. Me deixa em paz! Vai embora! **De repente, foi como se o banheiro tivesse sido mergulhado em uma escuridão total. O corpo dela caiu para o lado, fazendo quase nenhum barulho ao se chocar contra o mármore escuro no chão do banheiro. Por algum motivo, ela acabara perdendo os sentidos. No instante em que ela se calou, e que até os seus soluços não podiam mais ser ouvidos, Orion ficou alarmado. **- Wall! **Ele gritou, antes de voltar a forçar a porta outra vez. Quando viu que as tentativas na maçaneta não estavam surtindo efeito algum, ele decidiu que era hora de uma atitude mais drásticas. Enfiou o pé na porta, chutando com tanta força que acabou quebrando parte da madeira. Foi quando ele entrou correndo, e se agachou ao lado dela, desmaiada dentro do box.

_**You're standing at my door,**_

_**Guess this means you take back,**_

_**All you said before. . .**_

O médico deixou o quarto do casal, depois de passar um bom tempo monitorando a mulher. Orion estava impaciente, do lado de fora do quarto. Andava de um lado pro outro, querendo que o maldito médico saísse lá de dentro e lhe desse notícias. **- E então, como ela está? O que ela teve? Foi muito sério? **Quando ele finalmente apareceu, o marido o abordou, impaciente e curioso. **- Ela está bem. Já está acordada. Teve uma queda de pressão, provavelmente provocada por stress. Nada sério demais, desde que ela não passe mais pelo mesmo tipo de situação. Pelos próximos dias, é preciso cuidado para que ela não tenha mais esse tipo de emoção, porque pode acabar sofrendo um colapso nervoso, algo mais sério. **O Orion estava horrorizado, com cada palavra dita pelo médico. A discussão deles, a respeito do álcool e do acidente, passando pela maneira superprotetora como o pai dela a tratava, é que havia sido a causa do seu desmaio. **- Eu vou garantir que ela fique na mais absoluta paz pelos próximos dias, pode deixar. **Ele respondeu, com convicção do que estava dizendo. O peso na sua consciência era grande demais. De certa forma, ele é que tinha provocado aquilo, ainda que não tenha falado nada além da verdade. **- Muito bem, Sr. Black. Ela está consciente, e quer vê-lo. Agora eu tenho que ir. Qualquer coisa, mande me chamar. **O médico se despediu, e então Orion pode se dirigir ao seu quarto. Bateu na porta, anunciando a sua entrada. A mulher estava deitada no meio da cama, com as costas apoiadas nos travesseiros. Os olhos vermelhos, de novo tomados pelas lágrimas. Ela o olhou, e ele fixou seus olhos nos dela. **- Me desculpa, por tudo o que eu te disse? **Ele pediu, num tom de voz quase inaudível. Foi como desencadear nela alguma coisa, que fez as lágrimas aumentarem, e os soluços se fazerem ouvir. **- Eu é que tenho que pedir desculpas. Por ter sido tão irresponsável, tão estúpida, tão... **Os soluços eram tantos, que ela mal conseguia falar direito. Ele se aproximou da cama, até que estava sentado ao lado dela. **- Shh, esquece isso. Passou, passou. **Ele havia puxado ela para um abraço, e agora estava com as mãos ao redor da cintura dela. Ela ainda soluçava, com a cabeça encostada no ombro dele. **- Como passou, Orion? Eu tenho um problema com álcool, um problema sério. Eu não consigo nem sequer me controlar! **Ela parecia revoltada, como se tentasse culpar a si mesma. Seus olhos estavam fechados, enquanto ela falava. **- Você se deu conta de que tem um problema. Esse é o passo mais importante. Agora nós vamos conversar, quando você estiver melhor, e achar um jeito de resolver isso. **Nesse momento, ela ergueu a cabeça e o seu olhar encontrou o dele. Orion beijou a sua testa, levemente, arrancando um sorriso dela. Muito discreto, mais era um sorriso. Era impressionante como ele sabia acalmá-la, como ele sempre sabia exatamente o que dizer para fazer isso. **- Nós vamos? **Ela perguntou, com a voz embargada. **- Claro, ué. Claro que eu vou estar ao seu lado, te ajudando a superar isso. Ou você acha que, por qualquer motivo que seja, eu seria capaz de te deixar? Acho que nem a morte conseguiria tamanha proeza. **Ele respondeu, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas, e uma espécie de nó se formou na sua garganta. Era por conta de conversas como essa, que ela costumava se sentir a mulher mais sortuda do mundo. Aquele homem a conhecia desde quando ela nasceu, sabia de cada imperfeição dela, e no entanto a amava mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo. Sentimento esse que era recíproco. **- Eu já disse que a minha vida seria uma droga, sem você? **Ela perguntou, apesar de ser uma pergunta retórica. A vida dela de fato seria uma droga sem ele. Ela sabia disso, e ele também, uma vez que a dele sem ela seria do mesmo jeito. **- Já. E a minha vida também seria uma droga sem você, sua maluca.. **Ele respondeu, em tom de brincadeira. Puxou ela mais para perto dele de novo, aconchegando-a num abraço de novo. Ela fechou os olhos, e os dois ficaram um bom tempo em silêncio, apenas aproveitando aquela sensação indescrítivel, que era a de estarem um ao lado do outro, táo proximos.

_**Because we belong together now,**_

_**Forever united here somehow.**_

_**You got a piece of me and honestly,**_

_**My life would suck without you!**_


End file.
